divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 2
|current talk page. }} Re: Thanks for introducing Hey! It's nice to meet you. Yeah, I do notice that there aren't any active admins here at the moment—if it would make your job any easier, I could give you sysop/bureaucrat rights if you wish. And more generally I would be happy to assist however I can, so just let me know. :) —Atvelonis (talk) 21:22, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Atvelonis, : :thanks, but I wouldn't have resigned if I wanted the rights (and the associated obligations) that you're offering me. :But there are currently active users who may be happy to accept your offer, just check the recent changes. :Weas-El (talk) 21:32, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I understand, it can be a lot to deal with for sure. I'll poke around RC soon and see if anyone is interested then! —Atvelonis (talk) 21:58, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nice to see you're still floating around. How are you doing? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:56, July 5, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Sakaratte, long time no see! I'm fine, I hope you're too. You don't get rid of old habits that fast, so I've never really stopped browsing the recent changes ... from time to time at least. --Weas-El (talk) 22:39, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Bad links I've been through the manu and shuffled things around. Everything should be nice and tidy now. I still want to merge everything DOS and EE together as it might be easier to compare and reference that way. Sadly I'm a little pressed for time with having 60 hour weeks between work and university. Hopefully come October I can look again. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 18:29, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :Looks fine, thanks. --Weas-El (talk) 18:57, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Revamp Hey Weas-El, still watching the recent changes out of habit? I've decided to sit down and completely refresh the main page and hopefully get some interaction with the few people who drift in look at the pages and leave again, so there is now a Discord server for the wiki too. As I recall, you're the Bureaucrat for the German wiki still right? I was looking at the analytics for here and noticed that our 4th largest group of visitors are from Germany. I'm wondering if we can kick start the English wiki, can we use that to get life breathed back into de too? Might be able to hand off that one too (if you want of course) to a new generation of editors. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 12:17, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Sakaratte. I actually do that, every now and then. ;-) :Unfortunately the German wiki has never reached the size necessary to become attractive to new editors. And I don't have the time (and the motivation to tell the truth) to write new content there. --Weas-El (talk) 20:29, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :: I know what you mean about time and motivation, I'm always looking for them and struggle to find both. I'm sure you'll have noticed that I've made big changes by the time you see this. I wanted to make the wiki look much brighter, but still keep a somewhat dark tone to things. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 17:44, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Nicely done, the blue/yellow contrast hurts the eyes a bit though. ;-) In combination with the background transparency the text is a bit hard to read, I think. :::The layout looks different in the text editor, did you notice that? The background is not transparent, and the header is much narrower and has a different color. Do you have the possibility to adjust this? :::Screenshot: https://www.dropbox.com/s/cno5s59s9pyixsz/Screenshot01.png?dl=0 :::--Weas-El (talk) 11:37, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Bot Didn't want to keep pinging you in the server, but when you get a free moment, can you move every article that ends with (DOS EE) into the category Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition for me? It will get them out the uncategorised list for now while I clear out the other articles. Most of them will be merged elsewhere. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 18:10, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :The bot is running. Let's hope it finishes the job tonight and doesn't crash. --Weas-El (talk) 21:50, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Finished. Some pages already were in subcategories of Category:Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition though. I can clean this up tomorrow. --Weas-El (talk) 22:18, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Thank you for running that, it will make runing through what is left much easier now. Don't worry about the ones in sub categories, they're already off the lists. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 06:15, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Page moves Hope you've had a good weekend and sorry for making you slave away again! I've noticed there is a lot of articles that begin Divinity: Original Sin Books - . Can you strip this part from the article title for me? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 23:28, August 24, 2019 (UTC) : . Only Divinity: Original Sin Books - The Witch and the Beast cannot be moved because The Witch and the Beast already exists. :I forgot again to switch off the creation of redirects, deleting them now. --Weas-El (talk) 12:32, August 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Its the same book, in two games. I've merged it into one article now as 2 pages aren't needed. Hope it isn't too many deletions for you. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 13:46, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Never mind, my bot loves deleting pages. It's hard to put him to bed if he couldn't delete a few pages before. --Weas-El (talk) 20:14, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :::: Nice little bit snacks to munch on before nap time huh? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 20:48, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Bot Guten Tag! Are you floating about atm as I might have a couple of bot move requests (I'm on holiday with a laptop that won't play nice with AWB. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 14:18, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :Guten Abend, Sakaratte. I can do that. Just tell me what you need and I'll move the pages as soon as I have some time. The easiest way for me would be a list like this: frompage topage frompage topage ... :Thanks. --Weas-El (talk) 17:09, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :: That works for me. Maybe we can set up a bot request page for these sorts of things in the future. That way we can both pick up requests as they come in and run them when we have time. :: So far I have: * Books --> Divinity II books and notes (book) * Books and notes --> Divinity II books and notes (book) :: On a separate note, I know we discussed it on Discord a short wile ago, but are you happy for Atvel to do a rights run on the long departed bureaucrats, just so the active ones are nice and visible to find? Many of them haven't been seen for several years. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 18:26, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :::No problem, but it seems you already moved those pages yourself. :::About that list pattern: I meant it exactly like the example above, because I would be able to copy that list to the bot one-to-one (and we would avoid creating red links here). With pre tags like this: Books Divinity II books and notes old page name new page name ... :::or with nowiki tags like this: :::Books Divinity II books and notes :::old page name new page name :::... :::However, this only applies to moving pages, not categories. For moving categories, just create a list as you like. :::As for the inactive admins, that's fine for me. :::--Weas-El (talk) 20:53, September 26, 2019 (UTC) I get you now sorry I misunderstood. I've setup a page now to put bot requests in so we can just get on when we have a moment. Its pretty much you, me and Aethernea now, but if we get a bunch of people in it will be useful to have. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 00:33, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :Good idea! --Weas-El (talk) 17:46, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Fandom/Gamepedia wiki merge Atevlonis dropped us both a ping in Discord yesterday about merging the Fandom and Gamepedia Divinity wikis. I had a quick look and there is about 1300 articles (including redirects) over there. The content is all Original Sin from what I can tell. I don't see any reason not to merge it in, but I wanted your thoughts before saying yes. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 22:41, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :I'm fine with that, thanks for asking. Merging wikis is what brought me here in the first place. ;-) --Weas-El (talk) 23:03, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :How is this going to happen? Are the Gamepedia articles transferred to Fandom or vice versa? --Weas-El (talk) 23:06, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :: I believe the plan is to move the articles to Fandom, rather than move us to Gamepedia. I checked their Recent Changes yesterday and they have had no activity in the last 30 days. We also have an active international wiki community too, so it would make the most sense for the wiki to stay here. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 00:30, November 25, 2019 (UTC) I see you Hope you're having a good holiday. I see you picking up bits and pieces on the wiki. It feels like there is a bit of life here at the moment doesn't it? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 16:41, December 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Sakaratte. Thanks, I’m enjoying my well-earned vacation very much. ;-) Hope you had a nice Christmas. --Weas-El (talk) 20:28, December 28, 2019 (UTC) :: Its been good, if largely uneventful. Having a bit of a break from Discord atm, which is leaving Aethernea manning the fort alone at the moment. (Bad timing on my part as things have picked up a little. I hope to be back there soon though. P.S. I removed a bunch of redlinks from your archive. I hope my methods fall in in line with how you would want archive maintenance done. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 04:40, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Sure, I'm fine with that. I like to keep the list of “wanted” pages short and tidy. --Weas-El (talk) 08:37, December 29, 2019 (UTC)